A Real Troll Takes
by Wiccacow
Summary: Dualscar teaches his pre-scratch self what it means to be a troll. WARNING: explicit sexual content (lemon), Cronus/Dualscar. One-shot.


Summary: Dualscar teaches his pre-scratch self what it means to be a troll

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck or its characters. Copyright Andrew Hussie bro.**

Rated: M

Pairing: Cronus / Dualscar (aka Ampora Selfcest)

**WARNING: LEMON (meaning explicit sexual content)  
**

**#TW: manslash, Cronus/Dualscar, explicit sexual content, tentabulges, blackrom (meaning minor physical abuse)**

* * *

Was it a dream? It was hard to tell, since the dead basically lived in dreams. In ghostly life among the dream bubbles sometimes it was hard to tell if the creatures you interacted with were just ghostly _memories_or the actual ghosts of the creatures long dead. That kind of thinking made his head hurt, his scars throbbing.

But that might also be from the ringed hand that had hit him.

"Get up you sorry excuse for a troll."

He ignored him, looking down at his white shirt, now stained with his violet blood. "hey buddy you got 8LOOD on my shirt! that isnt cool!"

A black boot entered his vision, placed itself on his chest, and pushed him down onto the deck of the ship, pinning him painfully there. The heel grinded into his rib cage, eliciting a cry from him. "hey! wvatch it!"

The adult troll merely grinded his heel into the white shirt, his scowl crinkling the two scars that stretched across his face. His dead eyes narrowed on the young iteration of himself beneath his boot. "You are a disgrace to our blood and name," growled he, "I am ashamed to think that you are in any wwvay related to my line, let alone being some ridiculous clone."

"yeah, wvell youre a big gaping asshole!" the younger one growled. _smooth, ampora. youre so fucking clevwer._

The larger troll took his boot off of his younger self, who coughed a bit. Then he wrapped a hand adorned with rings around the other's throat and lifted him off his feet, bristling. "I am The Orphaner Dualscar you simpering vwwhelp!" he squeezed until the other gagged, clawing at his throat for air. He watched the eyes roll back into his head, felt his kicks against his chestplate. When his kicks got weaker Dualscar release him, now watching the troll gag and choke and wheeze.

He began to circle him, his heels clicking against the deck of the ship, _his_ mighty ship. Many memories were here. "My legacy vwwas the thing of legends. My plunders, my treasures, my crosshairs, my ship. All of it is _mine_." He used the toe of his boot to tilt the sputtering form's face up to look at him with his dead white eyes. "_My name_. Wwvhich _you_ disgrace! I should rip your tongue out so you may nevvwer speak the name _Cronus Ampora!_"

Cronus scowled, but there was a flicker of fear in his eyes. _Good_, Dualscar thought, _he's not a complete imbecile_.

"You wwvait around, making pathetic advvwances and then weavvwe pathetic excuses for your failures!" growled Dualscar. He removed his boot, leaving Cronus to curl against the deck and drain the spittle from his mouth, his throat raw. The ancestor's cape billowed behind him as he moved to the railing of his ship, gazing out over the stormy waters, electricity in the air. "I am here to teach you the most important lesson of being a troll."

Cronus narrowed his eyes at the back of the imposing form, wiping his mouth. "and wvhat the fuck wvould that be?"

Dualscar looked over his shoulder, a flash of lightning illuminating the streak of violet in his hair. Slowly without a word he turned, stalking back to the younger. His arm reached down, seizing Cronus by his jaw. "A real troll _takes_vwwhat he vwwants."

There was confusion in those pathetic blank eyes, but he saw the seed of understanding there, witnessed it bloom, the eyes widening. Dualscar smirked cruelly, pulling Cronus up into a kneeling position, his freehand undoing his belt, untying his trousers. Cronus resisted, pulling away, but the Orphaner kept his grip on that jaw, squeezing it hard as he jerked it forward. Cronus did not resist again, his head, eyes, throat, and jaw all aching in unison. He didn't really want to resist too much, desperate as he was. He basically flirted with every living creature, and received nothing in return for being kind to everyone.

Dualscar knew this and was disgusted, but also recalled his times of rejection, of days spent alone. He did not want Cronus to enjoy this, but in the end it didn't matter if he did.

The member that unfurled was long, but nothing particularly impressive. Not that Cronus would have known the difference, considering his inexperience. He would've been excited, but it was right in his face and hardly in the position to examine it properly. He pulled away to do so, but Dualscar yanked him forward again. He made a sound of complaint, but opening his mouth to do so appeared to be a slight mistake as Dualscar shoved his jeweled thumb inside, pulling his cheek to the side and forcing his mouth open. When Cronus tried to close it Dualscar drove his claw painfully into the muscles that worked his jaw, which made him almost bite down on the thumb out of reflex, but he was smart enough not to.

He let his face be brought to the violet-tinged appendage, shiny with the body's natural lubricant. The twitching bulge sought his mouth, reaching inside and caressing the tongue within. Cronus lifted his tongue up and out, and the pulsating flesh played with it, curling gently around it, testing. _is he afraid ill bite it off? i wvont, but go ahead and let him think that._He glared up at Dualscar, to make him think he didn't want it. For all he could tell it worked, the older troll's other hand wrapping around Cronus' horn as he thrust forward a bit, sending the first inch inside the young adult's wet mouth. It pressed itself against his tongue, explored his mouth, ran across his teeth. Cronus noted sourly that Dualscar's organ tasted and smelled similar to his own taste and smell.

Despite that small setback he was pleased by the sensations, this encounter with black written all over it. He opened his mouth a little wider as he was pulled by horn and jaw, forced to take more of the pulsating flesh into his mouth. The mass caused him to reflexively salivate, which only provided the thing with more lubricant. The narrow tip of the member began to press more against his tongue, inching towards the back of it. The movement cause Cronus to gag, but only because he wasn't expecting it. Many a sad and lonely day he had practiced deadening his gag reflex, in fleeting hope of being able to use the skill one day.

And here he was, about to use it on a dream, an apparition, who was also himself of another timeline. Perhaps he wasn't as unbroken and mentally stable as he thought.

Dualscar felt the muscles in Cronus' throat expand. When he did, he decided to stop taking it slow. He thrust his full length into the young mouth and down his throat. He was surprised when the boy did not gag, and was pleased with the wet warmth around his engorged genitalia. He let out a pleasurable sigh, closing his eyes. The pirate's hips came forward, but there was no more to fit into the opening. He began to move his member about in that throat, but despite his efforts he could not get Cronus to gag. When he opened his eyes again he saw Cronus smirking around his bulge, and it infuriated him. Pulling almost all the way back he thrust forward roughly and cruelly, repeating the process over and over. The smirk on the face faded, but in favour of concentration and not in discomfort. It was good enough for Dualscar.

As Cronus welcomed the organ into his throat he had slowly and discretely undone his blue jeans, his own member furling out. It wrapped loosely around his hand, the same shade as the member he was currently sucking off, and he began to stoke. This was not the sexual encounter he had envisioned, but it still fulfilled fantasies he had never had yet. _a wvild black fling_, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes, feeling his loins tightening as the thrusting picked up speed, his own stroking speeding up to match the pace. The warmth in his throat began to grow, the organ seemingly becoming larger, filling up his mouth and throat. The pressure made his eyes water, and it was hard catching his breath inbetween thrusts, but it only served to strengthen his own arousal. _soon_, he thought, _im-_

As he felt the precum wetting his hand Dualscar pulled him into a full deepthroat, holding his head there with both horns as the organ spasmed in his mouth. Dualscar pulled back at the last moment, his genetic material pooling in Cronus' mouth and shooting onto his face, some of it landing smack dab on the twin scars on the forehead of the lad.

Dualscar opening his eyes after having them pinched closed, having been imagining Mindfang. When he looked down he finally noticed Cronus stroking himself at a hasty pace. He released the horns of the one under him. "Wwvhat are you-"

Before he could finish Cronus did, the violet-tinged genetic material shooting out, some of it onto the deck below, some of it on Dualscars boots, some of it on his trousers.

Pure rage gripped him as Cronus, unaware, rode out the last waves of his orgasm. All Cronus knew was one moment he was experiencing the most powerful climax he had ever known, and the next he was being lifted by his hair and slammed against the mast of the ship, adding his scalp and back to the list of things that ached. And in a third moment he found that there were lips upon his, oppressive, harsh. And that when he _knew_beyond a doubt that this was a black fling (though it was possible this was some strange black-red flipping fling, but he was rendered incapable of such complex thought at the moment).

Cronus swallowed the material that was in his mouth in time to grant Dualscar's probing tongue access into his mouth, a tongue that tasted a bit like his own. No doubt Dualscar was having similar experiences, tasting himself on the boy as well as tasting a mouth that _already_tasted of him faintly. The tongue shoved itself down his throat and Cronus found himself moaning into that other mouth, his half-lidded eyes looking at his assailant as his wrists were pinned against the mast behind him.

Dualscar's eyes were shut tight, his brow knitted together tightly, causing his scars to crinkle. It was a handsome face in Cronus' opinion, and to think that it might be the face he might grow to have have, provided he had not died or still aged after death (he had no clue how these things worked. He still wasn't sure how real any of this was, either). If his hands were free he might've pulled Dualscar's hair, or scratched him, or something. Because really, he did feel hatred for this gigantic prick of a troll, even if it was a weak hatred that would only get him through this one encounter.

As his eyes involuntarily closed again with a moan he felt one wrist being released, but he did not follow through on his mental promises. The much larger man was pulling Cronus' shirt off, which required them to break the kissing for a moment. After the deed was done they resumed, Dualscar's sharp claws raking lines on the young flesh, eliciting both moans of pain and pleasure from his victim.

Struck with a sudden bolt of inspiration Dualscar peeled off his royal cape, pressing it against the wrists and throat of the young Ampora. There was a bit of struggling, but his teeth sinking into Cronus' neck made the boy stop long enough for him to tie the knot around the mast, securing him in place. He lapped the blood flowing from the wound, chuckling darkly. Their hips collided and their recovering members entwined themselves naturally around each other, gripping and relaxing their hold. Dualscar found himself surprised by the strength in Cronus', but his was stronger still.

Cronus cried out, wriggling against his bonds, which rewarded him with more scratches from his older self. The intensity of feeling in his loins was uncomfortable; the rest period was not long enough. But as far as anyone could tell no such feeling bothered Dualscar, and his struggles merely encouraged the man to squeeze harder. Their hips grinded harshly together and despite the pain and discomfort Cronus found his hips bucking to meet the other pair.

Then, suddenly, he was released from his bonds and the other warm twitching member was pulled from him. He growled in protest, seeking to re-establish the contact, but that only earned him a ringed punch to the face. He was going to have quite the collection of bruises to cover tomorrow. Or display proudly. Perhaps he would pretend to cover them up, and then complain loudly about their source. Yeah, that would work.

Dualscar dragged him over to the ship's railing, throwing him against it with such force that if Cronus had not stopped himself with his hands (which now could be added to the list of aching body parts) he probably would have toppled over the edge. Thunder rolled from far away, the storm on its way out despite the general lack of lightning (not that he was in a state to have been noticing bolts, with his eyes closed most of the time and yeah).

"Take your clothes off." He heard the gruff voice order from behind him, and he began to comply.

As he kicked his shoes and socks off and pulled off the rest of the offending garments, his raised his own voice. "arent you going to removwe anything?"

The pirate lurched forward, pushing Cronus' chest against the railing, bending him over. "No." he said simply. It was a power thing, being the one with clothes on while his victim was stark naked. All of this was a power play, a ploy to satisfied multiple needs at once, relating to both body and ego.

With one hand on the boy's neck and the other on his lower back the pirate positioned himself at his entrance, worming his way inside and invading the cavity. Cronus hissed at the stinging from ill-use, but quieted himself when his head was shoved downward. _am I to be a quiet fuck then?_

But he wasn't. Despite the tightness, despite the newness, despite the pain, he cried out and moaned and groaned and screamed with pleasure, no one around to hear him except, well, himself. Occasionally he was cuffed or scratched and growled at for his noise, but he would not stop. As far as he knew, this was the only time he was ever going to have such an encounter, though not for lack of trying. He cried out as he was entered, again and again, his throat already raw and sore from being choked with both hand and bulge, but would not stop, even with his future self's immense pain in mind. His future self would probably hardly notice, considering all the other pains he'd have to deal with. For a fleeting moment he wondered if he would even live after this.

His entrance walls began to grip the intrusive organ tightly, rhythmically. He dug his nails into the wood he supported himself on, the wood he occasionally found himself panting into, but mostly he just moaned in the direction of the ocean. Because of his own sounds he could only barely the strained grunts coming from the man behind him. Whenever he did Cronus' loins tightened a bit, sending a wave of pleasure up and through his body that made him shiver, which in turn made his muscles contract in such a way that elicited more sounds from the imposing figure.

Soon he felt himself being pushed over the edge, his sounds getting louder, tearing his throat up. His bulge coiled and unfurled, wanting desperately for something to wrap around, but he dare not remove a hand from the railing, as his hands were the only thing keeping him from being pushed overboard by the powerful thrusts. He pushed back desperately in time with the rhythm, urging the pirate on. "faster! harder! OH! RIGHT THERE! ah! AH!"

He did not think of them as commands, and in his throes Dualscar did not either, and did not bother to put the ignorant troll in his place.

Cronus gave out a full-throated cry as he felt himself unleash once more, his bulge going straight and rigid as he shot his load onto the deck, with a drop or two making it to the sea. He wanted nothing more to collapse just then, to let the pleasure erase his aches for the couple minutes they could.

But Dualscar was not done with him yet. He still kept thrusting at a fast and violent pace, cause Cronus' senses to overload. His mind and body screamed at him to get Dualscar out, despite the uncomfortable pleasure, but he was too weak, too exhausted. So he just kept screaming and moaning and shuddering, his bulge tingling, his insides tingling, his mouth tingling.

Cronus' orgasm had only made things better for Dualscar. Cronus' inside walls were tightening again and spasming, bringing him greater pleasure than before his orgasm. He enjoyed the way the boy's smaller frame was beginning to shake, his voice rasping out his pathetic moans. He did not need to picture Mindfang this time, his hatred for this pitiful creature driving him to the edge. He felt the pleasure building, balling to an unsustainable amount, then let out his own involuntary, full-throated moan as he began to fill Cronus with his seed. He pulled out part-way, ejaculating onto his vessel's scratched up back, enjoying the way it looked. He laughed quietly to himself as he rode out the last waves of the orgasm, but Cronus would never hear the laughter.

When the hipster woke once more, he was in a different dream, not his. He was in a land he didn't recognize, one of quartz. He heard faint music tinkling in his ears. When he tried, he found he was too weak and aching to move. Everything felt bruised and broken, and if it were up to him he would have slept forever. He quickly blacked out again, though before doing so he remembered seeing white stockings and a maroon skirt. When he woke a third time, he was in his own memory again, safely in his hive to curl up in his recuperacoon and sigh as he stroked himself to the memory of that black fling. It was a while before anyone saw him again.

But when they did, he remembered Dualscar's words, floating in the back of his mind: _A real troll _takes_ vwwhat he vwwants._

"hey meenah…."

* * *

**A/N: **A wild idea that popped into my brain and that I sat down and wrote in one sitting.  
It was far too much fun~  
And now I am tired.  
I may reference this fic in future ones. Not sure yet~


End file.
